


Together

by writelikeitsgoingoutofstyle (twoandahalfslytherins)



Series: Skin is a Language [4]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex is a Good Boy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, D/s themes, M/M, Multi, Virginity, non stop verse to be exact
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 18:47:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6126575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoandahalfslytherins/pseuds/writelikeitsgoingoutofstyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They don't talk about it, whatever it is that they have. </p><p>That is, until James approaches him one day to ask how to have sex with his boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> you know the drill, vague non-stop verse sin.

They’ve been living together for a month now.

A month of breakfasts in their own kitchen, of dinner in the living room. Weekend trips to the farmers market. A month of Alex in his bed. Or well, it’s mostly Alex in his bed.  
Sometimes Madison is there too.

They haven’t talked about it, not really. Not that Madison hadn’t tried- long before Aaron had even realized it was going to be a thing. Questing to see if Aaron minded how close Alex and Madison were, unwilling to actually name what he saw happening. He’d tried again, later, after the first time Alex and he had kissed. Alex had been having a rough day and Aaron had been so exhausted that he’d just muttered “He likes kissing. Hair pulling too. You should try that.” Before rolling over in bed.

Maybe he shouldn’t have been so blasé about it, but it was Madison. Alex had already done his cheek puffed out- awkward poke about the fact that he liked the man and Aaron had been naive enough to think that Alex would, in turn, relay the message he was fine with it.

How they got from there to here is another story, though.

Right now Aaron is trying not to choke on his omelet as James stands in front of him, shifting from foot to foot, looking almost innocent. As if he hadn’t just asked how one went around sleeping with Alex.

“James,” He says after he’s had time to collect himself, “If you’re having to ask... are you sure you’re ready? I know he’s a bit whiny but honestly he needs affection more than he needs sex usually.”

Madison shoves his hands in his pockets and nods. “I want this. I just... I’m not very experienced, okay?”

Aaron doesn’t say ‘I would have never guessed’. What he does say is, “Do you want me there too?”

James blinks, otherwise frozen and it occurs to Aaron that he hasn’t considered that possibility.They haven’t talked about this, after all. “It’s okay if not, I’m just-”

“Please?”

* * *

 

  
Aaron offers to take the lead and James lets him.

Trusts him not to push either of them, he’s seen the man with Alex after all. Eyes hooded as he watches Alex for any sign of negative reaction. The part that always amazes him is when he realizes that Aaron is watching him too. It makes him feel warm inside. Sometimes, when neither of them are around, he practices saying ‘boyfriends’. It’s a fragile word.

Mutt is much sturdier. As is Roommate.

But his roommate is currently encouraging him to go into the living room where the Mutt is watching TV. Telling him that it’s okay, that they’re just going to cuddle him at first and that it’s okay, Aaron will take the lead.

That if Madison wants, he can kiss at Alex’s neck or pull his hair. That they’ll figure things out from there, just to remember to breathe and that Alex will be delighted no matter how much they give him. That no one has to go any further than they’re comfortable tonight.

Part of him wonders if Aaron knows just how inexperienced he is.

Alex looks up at them, smiling widely as he pats the seats next to him. He likes to sit in the middle when possible, and while James sometimes teases him that it’s because he’s greedy, he’s been watching long enough to know what the power of touch does for Alex. How it calms him.

It’s part of why he wants to do this so badly.

Aaron sits down first, on Alex’s right- and James takes his spot on the left, arm across the back of the couch as casually as he can. Alex hums- tries to fill them in on the basics of the show he’s been watching. Something about chefs trying to sabotage one another. There’s one girl he’s rooting for, and a guy he thinks is a dick- but the sentences keep starting and stopping at random and Mads would be concerned if he couldn’t see Aaron’s hand slipping under Alex’s shirt, stroking his stomach lightly.

Instead, he takes a deep breath and leans in, pressing small kisses along Alex’s jaw line. It’s not something he’s done before, but it feels right. Feels like a step and the small intake of breath feels like encouragement so he continues, nuzzling his nose right behind Alex’s ear before sucking on the lobe lightly. Alex had done that for him once, and he still remembers how nice it had felt. How shocked he’d been that ears could be sexual.

Then again, Alex has introduced him to the idea of a lot of things being sexual that he’s never considered before.

Himself included.

Aaron’s hand is traveling higher and whatever he’s doing must feel good because Alex’s head tips backward. James twists in his seat, hand settling on the Mutt’s thigh as he leans up to kiss him. They’ve never done this before, never made out with Aaron right there, but it’s not that different and this part he can handle.

The hair in his hand is soft and he gives it a small tug, enjoying the way that Alex sighs into his mouth. It reinforces what Aaron had said earlier, about Alex enjoying whatever they were willing to give him.

James wants to give him a lot more than this. Breaks from the kiss to try and make eye contact with Aaron, only to find that the man has already been watching them closely. Aaron nods slightly and then James can feel a slight squeeze- his roommate’s hand sitting on top of his on Alex’s thigh. James finds he can’t look away, even as it Aaron allows his fingertips to travel higher, ghosting along the edges of Alex’s length.

Alex inhales sharply. “Mean, Aaron. Mean.”

Mean- but not ‘stop’, not ‘no’. Just as they’ve never made out in front of Aaron, James hasn’t seen them go much further than kiss before, and even that is a rare sight. But he trusts Burr to know what Alex means, or to clarify if necessary.

“Maybe,” Aaron says, almost conversationally, as if they do this every day, “But I rather think we’re going to be nice tonight. But only if you can be a Good Boy for us. Can you be a Good Boy, Alex?”

Alex nods, and then, almost as if remembering he’s supposed to use his words, speaks, “Yes, Sir. What do you want me to do?”

Mads frowns slightly at the title, nudges the base of Alex’s neck before sucking lightly. It’s not as if he’s completely oblivious to their dynamic, after all, he’d watched Aaron take away Alex’s talking privileges at the grocery store- and the kiss that followed. It’s just that James wants tonight to be about making Alex happy, not about following orders.

Aaron, it seems, is at least partially on his wavelength. “What do you want, sweetheart? Can you tell us that?”

“Shirts off?” It’s a question, not a command, but Aaron makes eye contact with him before humming again.

James isn’t sure if he’s supposed to keep waiting. But he knows he doesn’t want to, and so he slides his hands up to grasp the hem of Alex’s shirt, pulling it up and over his head. If the act bothers Aaron, the other man doesn’t show it, though he does bury a hand in Alex’s hair to pull him into a kiss. It’s interesting, James thinks, to watch.

Better still when Alex breaks the kiss and leans over to help him take off his shirt, fingers making quick work of the buttons before pushing it from his shoulders. But whereas James had sat back to watch after he was done, Alex stays close, mouth hovering just over one of his nipples while making eye contact.

It takes him a second to realize that Alex is waiting for permission, and he swallows before nodding. Alex gifts him with a smile and then James can’t think anymore because Alex is using a hand on his thigh to brace himself as he laps at James’ nipples, short, quick strokes of the tongue followed by careful circles. It’s more attention than he’s ever paid attention to them, but worse than that, Alex’s hand is way too close to his half hard cock and if he doesn’t stop…

Alex shifts, supposedly to get better balanced, and his knuckles graze along Madison’s forming erection. There are twin gasps and a small chuckle from the side that James would feel indignant about if he could think anything at all.

Of course, that’s difficult because Alex has turned his attention entirely to James’ cock, tracing the outline through his pants before looking up again. “Please,” he whines.

“Please what, Alex?” Aaron comments from the side, sounding entirely too amused.

Alex doesn’t seem bothered in the slightest, licking his lips before speaking, ”Want it in my mouth. Please.”

Fuck. James has never been so grateful for a dark complexion in his life because he’s pretty sure without it, he’d be blushing throughout his chest.

“I don’t think I’m the one you need to be asking, now am I?”

Oh. Alex is looking up at him again. “May I please suck your cock?”

Not trusting himself to speak, James nods. Maybe he can see the appeal of their dynamic after all.

“Go on then,” Aaron directs, tapping Alex’s hip.

Alex presses a small kiss through the fabric, muttering a small ‘Thank you’ before moving off of the couch so that he can kneel between James’ legs. James lifts his hips to help in the removal of his pants and boxers, watching as Hamilton pushes them out of the way. Another kiss, this time to the inside of one knee and he spreads his legs at the insistence of small hands.

Vaguely he’s aware of Aaron moving, twisting on the couch so that he can lay down on his stomach, head just short of Madison’s thigh. He props himself up lazily on one elbow, and James can hear that pleased humming sound again.

“You know.” The fingers of his free hand are trailing along his sensitive inner thigh, even as Alex is placing more kisses above his knee. “He’s going to gag himself on you. You’re not even all the way hard and look at how big you are. Imagine his pretty little mouth stretched to the limit as he tries to swallow you down.”

James isn’t sure which one of them whines, Alex or himself, but when he looks down Alex is staring at his cock with borderline awe. The gagging thing worries him slightly. He knows how enthusiastic Alex can get and despite his inexperience, he knows he’s thicker than most. But it’s hard to be worried too much when Alex looks as if Christmas has come early.

“Alex, princess, why don’t you show James here how much you want him.”

There are hands on his hips, urging him to scootch forward and when he does, he’s rewarded by those same delicate hands wrapping around his base. Dark eyes gaze up at him through eyelashes as Alex leans in to lick the head of his cock before peppering the length with small kisses. It’s a ridiculously cute gesture, turned obscene when Alex rests the tip of his cock on his outstretched tongue. Mouth wide and waiting until Madison gets it and nods his consent.

Aaron moves again, this time laying flat so that he can pet Alex’s hair as the man stretches to accommodate his cock. “Good boy, you’re being such a good boy. Go on, move your head. Get him nice and wet.”

James is pretty sure that Aaron’s still talking, but he can’t hear anything past the roar of blood in his ears as Alex pulls off with a soft ‘pop’. The hand holding his base slides up him, until he’s fisting the top of James’ cock, thumb drawing lazy circles over his crown. Tongue sticking out slightly, Alex slides his mouth along the rest of him, apparently willing to get creative in his quest. Not that James is complaining, it feels wonderful.

But then Alex is blowing cool air along the slick trail he just created and there’s no need to guess who that whine belongs to. There’s a chuckle, probably Aaron, and a pleased sound before the fingers gripping him drag downward and he’s sucked back into that warm heaven. James digs his fingers into the arm of the couch as he reminds himself not to move his hips.

And fuck, Aaron’s switched from petting Alex’s hair to murmuring sweet nothing as he rubs his thumb along Alex’s cheek. It’s a faint touch, at least for James, but the mere idea of it is so erotic that he can’t help but groan again.

“James,” Aaron’s voice cuts through the fog in his head, “Tell Alex what a Good Boy he is.”

Any other time and he might complain that letting Aaron take the lead isn’t the same as agreeing to be bossed around, but this is for Alex- isn’t it? Giving him what he wants? And if he wants James’ cock in his mouth while he’s told what a Good Boy he is, James is happy to give it.

“Such a Good Boy. Our good boy, my Mutt. Looking all pretty with me in his mouth,” It’s babbling.If he thinks too long about what he’s saying, he’s going to freeze up. “Feel so good. Love the way you take me. Good Mutt- Good boy.”

Alex sucks him down further, just an inch or two, and James tries, he really does, to hold on. But Alex is moaning around him, and when he reaches up to yank his hair back- to make him move in time, Alex just wiggles his tongue as best he can without pulling away.

Which is how he finds himself coming directly into Alex’s mouth, Aaron’s hands pressing his hips into the couch to make sure that he doesn’t choke him. When Alex pulls away this time, it’s with a self-satisfied smack. In an easy motion, he removes the rest of his clothes and then he’s crawling up James’ body, straddling the thigh farthest from Aaron so that he can kiss James.

It’s strange, tasting himself, but James can’t say he minds, not at all. When Alex finally lets him breathe again, he rests his forehead against the man’s shoulder.

“Fuck, Alex. What can I do for you?”

It’s Aaron who answers, and James swallows as he watches the man wrap a fist around Alex’s cock. “Keep telling him what a good boy he is, he likes that.”

So James does. Calls Alex a Good Boy, his Good Mutt between kisses all along his jaw. One hand fists itself in Alex’s hair, pulling his head back so that James can suck bruises into his skin. It’s not something James would usually do, but the moans egg him on, as well as the sight of Aaron’s hand speeding up until Alex’s hips buck- splattering both of their chests.

This time, it’s Alex’s turn to rest against him, trying to catch his breath, pressing more tiny kisses along his collarbone. James rubs at his back soothingly, turning his head to look at Aaron. “Is there anything I can do for you?”

“Don’t bother,” Alex murmurs from his neck, “He’s gonna say no. Swear he doesn’t even masturbate.”

“All right,” He says, not wanting to push it.

There are questions that can be asked another day.


End file.
